General Leo Valdez
by percabeth4ever9491
Summary: Leo Valdez is the General of the Roman army. But what happens when a he helps with a raid for Greek slaves? What happen's when a certain demigod catches his eye? Will he find love in the midst of an upcoming war?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my second fanfiction and I am really excited to start writing it. The background story is kind of complicated. So **

**Greece and Rome are enemies and Jason is the emperor of Rome and he is looking for a wife. (all charecters are early 20's.) Percy is the **

**King of Greece with his wife Annabeth. (Percabeth3) and Rome keeps on launching these raids for slaves in Greece. The OC (original **

**charecter) I created, her name is Katherine (Kat) and she is Piper's older sister. Their dad is Tristan Mclean and their mom is **

**Aphrodite. In this stories, demigods exist but they are not that common. So ya... i'll introduce the other charecters as they come but in **

**the meantime... review, follow, and favorite. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Athens, Greece.**

_flashback:_

_Piper and Katherine were playing with their dolls and doing each others hair. Giggling, they see their dad come in. _

_"Daddy!" they yell at the same time._

_"Where's mommy?" Piper asks._

_"Does she have business again?' Katherine asks._

_"Ya, something like that. But she is not coming back." Tristan said._

_Piper's lip quivered. Katherine hugged Piper, looking confused._

_end flashback:_

_"Kat!, we need to get ready for bed."_ Piper yelled.

_"I know! I'm brushing my hair!"_

_"Okay Beauty Queen, relax!"_

_"Don't call me that Piper!"_

_"Why, we are the daughters of Aphrodite."_ Piper said.

Choosing not to respond Kat looked at herself in the mirror. Ya, she could see that. She saw a person in the mirror with sculpted features, long dark brown

wavy hair, and eyes like kaleidoscopes, changing from brown to green to blue. Piper looked the same execpt her hair was a lighter brown, more with a

golden tone. Sighing, she brushed her hair and went to her room in the spacious house near the palace. Her family were close friends of King Percy's

family. After all, Percy was practically her cousin. **(A/N: I know Aphrodite doesn't have a father, she was born from the ocean, but let's pretend**

**her father is Zeus.) **She settled down in her soft bed, eventually dozing off.

* * *

***CRASH***

Piper awoke with a start. She silently cursed herself. Raids from Rome have been frequent lately. Pulling her dagger from under her pillow she crept down

the hall. Standing in front of her was a tall man, probably a year or so older than her with blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

_'I suppose you're here for a slave, am I correct?_ Piper asked.

_"Yes, I am."_ he said.

_"I'm sorry, but I'm really not avalible for the position."_

The look on his face was priceless.

_"I'm afraid it's not a choice_." he said deadly serious.

Resorting to the code names Katherine and Piper made for each other in case the other needed help, Piper called out loudly.

_"Oh, if only I could check on my CAT."_ she said loudly.

Confusion on his face, he started to ask what was she doing when his feet when out from under him.

Kat had her dagger pressed against his throat with a smirk on her face.

_"Thanks Kat, that was perfect timing."_

"_As usual, right?"_ she said with a grin.

Suddenly, the man shot out from Kat's grip and in seconds, had his sword pressed against my neck.

_"You know, I don't usually have to resort to violence when I pick up slaves. Usually they are just stunned by my good looks_." he said arrogently.

_"And your charming modesty?"_ Piper asked.

_"That too."_ he said with a chuckle.

Pressing the sword against my neck just for a trickle of blood, he looked straight at Kat who was white as a sheet.

"Will you come quietly with your sister?" he asked.

_"No! Go call for help, I'll be fine"_ Piper said desperately.

_"I'm afraid that you both either come quietly or she dies."_

"_Fine."_ Kat said hotly.

_"May I ask oh noble sir, what is your name?"_ Piper said sarcasticaly.

_"Jason Grace, Emperor of Rome."_


	2. Chapter 1: To Rome

**A/N: I wanted to say that I originally got my idea for this story from the story When In Rome (by the way, read it it's really good!) but I **

**am NOT copying it. ENJOY!**

* * *

_"I didn't catch your names."_ Jason said casually.

_"Piper"_ Piper mumbled.

"_Katherine."_ Kat said quietly.

"_Ah, very clever with the whole if only I could find my cat thing Piper."_ Jason said kindly.

"_May I call you Kat?"_ he asked Katherine.

"_No."_ she said smiling with false sweetness. "_People who are NOT arrogant and rude kidnappers may call me Kat. I'm afraid you don't make the cut."_

His face hardened. "_You might want to show a bit more respect towards the Emperor of Rome."_

_"I'm sorry YOUR MAJESTY but in Greece you earn respect. You don't command it." _Piper said.

_"And that is why you Greeks are so foolish." _he drawled.

As the trio was nearing the square, Piper gave a small nod to Kat.

_"You know Jason, as the Emperor of Rome, I would have thought you would have remembered the most important rule of combat."_

_"And what's that?"_ he asked.

"_Always carry a second weapon."_ swiftly drawing a dagger out of her tunic, she disarmed Jasson and was about to slit his throat when she heard a voice

speak out.

_'I wouldn't."_ a voice called softly.

Turning around, her dagger still pressed agaist Jason's neck she saw another man holding a sword to Kat's throat. Her eyes were full of panic and Piper

saw why. Both of Kat's daggers were at her feet. The man was slim, with a runner's body, curly dark hair, dark brown eyes, and a mischievous glint in his

eyes.

_"It seems that we are at an impase."_ the newcomer said casually.

_"You're very cute."_ Jason whispered seductively to Piper.

_"W-what?"_ she said, loosining her grip on her dagger for a moment and once again having Jason's sword at her throat.

_"Most important rule #2, don't get distracted."_ Jason whispered in her ear.

_"Good work Jason. Charming the ladies to spare your life. Classic."_ the man said sarcastically.

_"It works every time."_ Jason said. I could feel him grinning.

Piper saw Kat nod. Time for the last resort.

Charmspeaking.

Piper tried first,.

_"I really think you should let us go."_ she said in her most persuasive tone.

Jason began to withdraw when Leo said loudly,"_Snap out of it!"_

_"Charmspeaking. The're daughters of Venus_." he said, obviously annoyed.

"_Aphrodite actually."_ Kat reminded him lightly.

"_As much as we would love to hear you ladies insult us and try to charmspeak us the whole ride to Rome, I think a gag would be a better solution."_ the

man said.

_"By the way, I'm Leo."_ he said to Kat, smirking. "_Oh good, we have clean cotton to use for gags."_ he said winking.

Kat snorted. "_If this is you trying to flirt with me Leo, I suggest you try a different tactic."_

_"Oh, thank you for the advice, hold on let me try something else."_ he said, looking as if he were concentrating.

_"Oh! I have one! If you fall asleep, you can lean on my chest."_ he said with a suggestive wink.

Kat burst out laughing.

_"I guess it could be worse."_ she thought.

After Jason and Leo gagged Piper and Kat, they put them on their horses and started riding towards Rome.

Oh, and Kat did accidentaly end up falling asleep on Leo's chest. He looked like he just won a chariot race. High-fiving Jason, Piper rolled her eyes.

Oops, she may have ended up falling asleep on Jason's chest.


	3. Chapter 2: Escape

Kat opened her eyes. Something was wrong, she wasn't in her room. She was sitting on something walking... a horse? She was

leaning against something. Turning around, she almost fell off the horse in shock. Leo was grinning at her.

_"Y-you should have woke me up_!" Kat stuttered.

_"It wasn't my fault! You were practically hugging me!_" he said defensively.

_"I was NOT._" she yelped blushing furiously.

"_Ask your sister."_ he said.

Turning around, Kat saw Piper peacefully sleeping, leaning on Jason's chest.

_"PIPER!_" Kat screeched.

Piper opened her eyes and shot up in her saddle. She looked at her surroundings in bewilderment. Particularly Jason. I would have

been almost funny had she NOT BEEN SNUGGLING WITH OUR CAPTORS.

_"Why didn't you wake me up?_" she asked Jason angrily.

He shrugged. "_You're cute when you're sleeping. And you don't insult me."_

_"Oh I'm sorry, I guess I'll have to make up for that with extra insults_. Piper said sarcastically.

_"We're going to stop for food and water._" Leo announced.

_"And no funny business trying to escape."_ Jason added.

"_Wouldn't dream of it._" Kat said with a sly grin.

"_You know, you guys stayed up the whole night riding. Doesn't a nap sound great?"_ she asked Jason and Leo with several layers of

charmspeaking.

Piper got the message._ "Oh yes, a nice peaceful nap in the sun. We won't try to get away."_ she added soothingly.

Before Jason and Leo knew what was going on, their eyelids began to droop and the fell on the floor unconscious.

Piper laughed gleefully. "_Oh that was too easy!"_ she said.

Kat frowned,"_ Almost TOO easy._"

_"Kat, we need to go different ways so we will be harder to find."_ Piper said.

"_Pipes, we're in a Roman settlement and we are wearing Greek tunics._" Kat said. "_How are we supposed to blend in?"_

_"Just try. We'll meet on the other side of the town. Ok?"_

_"I guess. See you there."_

The took off in separated in different directions.

Not five minutes later, Jason and Leo woke up.

"_Now I'm mad._" Jason said deadly calm.

_'Hades!_" Leo yelped. "_They charmspoke us into unconsciousness! Is that even possible?"_

_"Apparently it is. Go after Kat and I'll go after Piper. They couldn't have gone far." _Jason said.

* * *

Piper:

Piper skirted the edges of the town, trying not to get noticed. She headed to an abandoned vegetable field for cover since Roman

soldiers were walking through the town.

_"Looking for this?"_ she heard a voice say.

She whipped her head around, and narrowed her eyes at Jason.

He tossed Piper her dagger.

_"I fight fair._" Jason said explaining why he gave her a weapon.

_"That a shame because I don't."_

"_Well I'm not surprised. You ARE a daughter of Aphrodite."_

_"Let me guess. You think that daughters of the love goddess can't fight._

"_I don't think that. I KNOW that."_ he smirked. _"And I wouldn't bother trying to charmspeak yourself out of this. I'm prepared now_."

Piper drew another hidden dagger from her tunic.

_"How many extra daggers does she have?_" he wondered.

He barely dodged the first dagger. It almost hit him in the heart but he turned to the side as a reflex and it got him in the arm.

_"Okay."_ He thought. "_She has the aim and the speed, but I have the strength."_

He dropped his sword on the floor and tackled her to the ground. Apparently, she wasn't expecting a full on attack.

Piper put up a good fight, stabbing him a couple of times, nothing vital of course. Bu she was still a girl. And girls can't wrestle.

Jason finally got Piper and tied her ankles and wrists behind her back.

_"Get off me!_" she screeched, but Jason was prepared for the charmspeaking.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear,"_You're a good actress."_

_"Thanks, perks of being daughter of Aphrodite."_ she replied with acid in her voice.

_"I'm afraid I'll have to knock you out. Wouldn't want a commotion would we?_" he said smirking.

Piper glared. And if a look could kill, he would be dead. Using the hilt of his sword, he knocked it on her head, sending her into

unconsciousness. He carried her over his shoulder and sat her on the horse, waiting for Leo to come back with Kat.


	4. Chapter 3: Caught Again

**Kat:**

She had a plan. Walking up to a merchant's house, she knocked on the door. A woman opened the door. Looking at my Greek tunic,

she was about to yell when I spoke.

"_Give me 2 long cloaks. Black preferably._" Kat said charmspeaking the woman.

She obeyed instantly. I examined the cloaks she brought. They were black with a gold tassel. Roman style. perfect. She put the cloak

on her and the hood. She hefted the other one, that would be for Piper. Then she heard something that made her blood freeze.

Leo's voice. I heard him ask, "_Have you seen a girl with dark hair, Greek tunic?_" he asked the lady of which I had just stolen the cloaks.

_"Yes. She told me to bring her 2 cloaks. I-I don't know what happened, but I gave her the cloaks. Something came over me. I didn't do _

_it out of my own will."_

"_Yep, that's Kat_." Leo thought. _"Do you know where she is.?_"

_"She went to my garden in the back."_

_"For the love of Hades_." Kat thought. She probably had about a minute to come up with something. Then her eyes lit up. She had a

potion that made the user unconscious, but they could hear and wake up at their own will. Her father had given it to her in

emergencies. If there was something she was good at, it was acting like the damsel in distress. She swallowed half of the potion and

she was unconscious before she hit the ground.

_"Oh my gods_!" Leo yelled.

Kat was on the floor of the garden, her dark chocolatey hair splayed out. Clearly unconscious, she looked almost peaceful. He

immediately raced forward check her pulse. He could hear it. It was quiet and faint, but steady. He leaned down to scoop her up.

As he leaned down, I willed myself to wake up, and drove my dagger towards Leo's neck. But my dagger was stopped it its path.

By another dagger. It knocked mine out of my hand. Then everything went black.

* * *

Piper:

Everything was black. But then she heard something.

_"Seriously Jason, did you have to hit her that hard?_

"_She was about to kill you!"_

Someone huffed indignantly.

_"Tell me again why both of them had to be knocked out?"_

"_I was angry. And they would have made a commotion._"

_"They're good actresses you know. They both acted like like they didn't despise us."_

_"Well they should. We did kidnap them to sell them as slaves."_

_"Be quiet! Piper is waking up!"_

Piper opened her eyes. Everything was blurry. Then she remembered. Jason! He knocked her out! That bastard.

"_Oh my gods! Where was Kat?"_ she thought.

Her vision was becoming more clear.

_"Kat"_ she murmured.

Her head was throbbing but she managed to sit up.

Priorities:

1. make sure Kat was safe

2. glare at Jason

3. glare at Leo

4. Escape with Kat

She managed to complete numbers 1 through 3. She abandoned 4 because she could barely move.

_"Where in hell did you hit me?_"Piper hissed at Jason.

He looked at her stonily. "_On your temple." _

Piper looked at Leo's horse. Kat was slumped on it, a bump on her temple, probably matching the one Piper had. She was wrapped in

a black cloak. Jason silently handed her a cloak as the air was turning frigid.

_"I don't accept anything given to me by a Roman."_ she spat.

The look on Jason't face was murderous. His hands curled into fists.

_"Jason, calm down."_ Leo warned.

I huffed and then slumped forward, dozing off into dreamless sleep.


End file.
